


Ночной дозор

by Little_Unicorn



Series: Ночная трилогия [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Love, M/M, POV First Person, Present Tense, Romance, Sleep, Wordcount: 100-500, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 18:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Бейкер-стрит, 221Б, спальня, ночь. До Падения.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Ночная трилогия [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549792
Kudos: 7





	Ночной дозор

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nightwatch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/549157) by [Chocolamousse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolamousse/pseuds/Chocolamousse). 

В комнате тихо. Я слышу только дыхание Джона. Я вижу, как его грудь поднимается и опускается. Это так успокаивает. Я бесконечно долго разглядываю лицо спящего Джона в тусклом свете, и, несмотря на то, что знаю его наизусть, мне совсем не скучно. Если я закрою глаза, то всё равно его вижу.

Я замечаю, как иногда подрагивают его веки и губы. Возможно, ему снятся сны. Счастливые сны, я надеюсь. Когда я с ним, ему не снятся кошмары. Две ночи назад его глаза внезапно распахнулись, он уставился на меня, и я перестал дышать. Через несколько секунд он мне улыбнулся и снова закрыл глаза. На самом деле он так и не проснулся.

Он немного ёрзает на кровати, и его рука оказывается рядом с моим лицом. Я пристально смотрю на Джона, словно загипнотизированный. Я наклоняюсь и слегка касаюсь губами его губ. Я закрываю глаза. Я чувствую тепло его кожи на своих губах. Что-то внутри меня разбивается вдребезги. О, Боже, этого достаточно.

Я медленно встаю и, как делаю это каждую ночь, разглаживаю одеяло, чтобы стереть все следы. Он всё равно ничего не заметит. Последний взгляд – и я покидаю комнату Джона так же бесшумно, как зашёл примерно час назад. Я возвращаюсь в свою комнату.

Интересно, что бы он сказал, если бы узнал. Не удивлюсь, что однажды он проснётся и увидит меня там, рядом со своей кроватью, в халате, с поджатыми ногами, с головой, лежащей на сложенных на одеяле руках, и наблюдающего, наблюдающего за ним. Боюсь, что так и будет.

Я надеюсь, что так и будет.


End file.
